Belenggu Kelabu
by Erry-kun
Summary: Harus Nash akui bahwa mendapati sebongkah batu keras dan kasar menjadi leleh tidak berdaya di tangannya adalah sebuah kebanggaan tersendiri. / "Aku membencimu, sialan. Apa alasan itu belum cukup?"/ Nash/Haizaki.


"Monyet sialan, kau meludahi sepatuku!"

Haizaki Shougo berdiri angkuh seraya mendecih. Angin malam yang saat itu cukup kencang menyibak helaian abu-abunya ke belakang. Tatapannya bengis menyebalkan, tajam menembus pekat malam.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Meludahinya lagi?" seseorang di hadapannya terkekeh meremehkan. Tubuh tinggi besarnya tidak sama sekali membuat Haizaki merasa tersudutkan.

"Brengsek—!" Haizaki berteriak penuh amarah, mengeluarkan tinju yang mengarah tepat pada wajah menjengkelkan laki-laki berwajah barat itu.

Sejenak sebelum kepalan tangan itu sampai melukai wajahnya, si tinggi pirang menendang keras betis Haizaki. Tidak sekuat tenaga, tapi cukup untuk membuat laki-laki bernetra awan mendung itu kehilangan keseimbangan. Tatkala Haizaki jatuh ke tanah dengan umpatan kasar keluar dari bibirnya, si pirang berjongkok meraih sebelah tangannya.

"Monyet kecil yang tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bersikap, seharusnya diam saja—"

Laki-laki pirang itu tersenyum meremehkan. Haizaki bersumpah telah menemukan tatapan terbengis yang pernah ada, tatapan yang membuatnya ingin meninju wajah itu saat ini juga.

Ketika laki-laki itu menggenggam sebelah tangan Haizaki dengan kasar—menariknya berjalan tertatih-tatih dengan perlawanan brutal yang justru dianggap tidak lebih dari gigitan nyamuk bagi si pirang—Haizaki tahu dia menghadapi bahaya yang besar di depan mata.

Apa yang bisa Haizaki perbuat? Penyesalan selalu datang di akhir. Itulah hukumnya.

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Belenggu Kelabu (c) Erry-kun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC, AU, typo.**

* * *

 **Belenggu Kelabu**

 **.: Nash/Haizaki :.**

* * *

Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Nash Gold Jr. menilai semua ini terjadi begitu saja belakangan. Insiden meludah ke sembarang arah—dan sialnya cairan itu tepat mengenai sepatu seorang laki-laki lokal yang tidak tahu malu—itu membuat beberapa perubahan kecil dalam hidupnya. Pelajaran kecil yang diberikannya pada si abu-abu pada malam itu ternyata bukanlah akhir dari segalanya.

Aroma tubuhnya yang berani dan desah kesakitannya adalah sebuah hipnotis bagi Nash.

Sebelum mulai memikirkan ini, Nash bahkan tidak sadar bahwa dia sudah meninggalkan kebiasaannya bermain-main dengan perempuan-perempuan penghibur di bar; mengasari mereka, lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja. Nash dan akal sehatnya yang mungkin sudah terbang entah ke mana itu justru lebih senang bertandang menemui si abu-abu itu—lagi dan lagi.

Lalu tanpa sadar hubungan mereka naik dari hanya sekadar dua orang asing yang berkelahi karena masalah sepele menjadi—mungkin bisa dibilang—pasangan seks. Nash sebelumnya tidak menyukai ikatan seperti itu. Dia tipe orang yang _habis manis sepah dibuang_ , jadi seharusnya dia tidak menikmati melakukannya lagi dengan orang yang sama, bahkan berkali-kali.

Belum selesai dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berputar-putar di kepalanya, Nash harus dibingungkan lagi dengan keengganan Haizaki untuk menemuinya sejak dua hari ke belakang. Dia hanya penasaran. Karena meskipun Haizaki tidak pernah mau melakukan _itu_ dengan sukarela dan terang-terangan—awalnya dia akan memberontak dengan tinju liar ke segala arah dan sumpah serapahnya yang kasar—tapi pada akhirnya dia luluh juga. Harus Nash akui bahwa mendapati sebongkah batu keras dan kasar menjadi leleh tidak berdaya di tangannya adalah sebuah kebanggaan tersendiri.

Laki-laki Amerika itu sebenarnya jarang sekali berjalan-jalan di kota pada siang hari. Tapi kenyataanya memang belakangan ini dunia malam tidak lagi menyapa hari-harinya. Baru saja dirinya mencari si abu-abu di kediamannya, tapi didapatinya nihil.

Akhirnya dengan sedikit terpaksa Nash kembali menuju apartemennya, masih menyisakan tanda tanya.

Langkah demi langkah yang dia buat dengan ritme konstan di antara lorong apartemen mahalnya itu tiba-tiba berhenti, kala kedua pandangannya menangkap kenampakan seseorang yang berdiri bersandar pada tembok tidak jauh dari pintu masuk tempat tinggalnya.

"Shougo—!"

Haizaki menoleh cepat pada Nash, ketika tatapan mereka tepat bertemu, dia berbalik cepat mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari kabur. Sayangnya reaksi Nash juga tidak kalah cepat. Belum lima meter Haizaki berpindah dari tempatnya berdiri sebelumnya, dia sudah ditangkap basah duluan.

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek!"

Seperti biasa, si surai awan mendung itu tidak pernah bersikap manis. Sebelah lengannya yang bebas itu meninju-ninju, memberontak. Dengan sedikit kewalahan, Nash mengunci pergerakannya, membawanya masuk ke dalam apartemen tempatnya tinggal.

Melempar tubuhnya ke atas ranjang, Nash mengunci kedua tangan Haizaki cukup dengan sebelah tangan, tepat di atas kepala si abu-abu. Mendekatkan wajah mereka, menyatukan napasnya yang hangat memburu, Nash berbisik pelan-pelan di samping telinganya, "Apa yang kau lakukan belakangan ini? Lari dariku?"

Haizaki melempar pandangannya ke arah lain, mendecih. Sial, sangat sial. Nash sebenarnya sangat memikat—minus sifat brengseknya—tapi itu adalah masalahnya. "Aku membencimu, sialan. Apa alasan itu belum cukup?" desisnya membalas.

Tertawa kecil, Nash meraih rahang Haizaki dengan tanpa perasaan, "Omong kosong. Jangan berbicara seperti itu ketika wajahmu yang memerah ini membuatku ingin menyentuhmu lagi."

Kedua pandangannya melebar terkejut, menyatu kedua alisnya. Haizaki memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, kedua sisi pipinya memanas sendiri entah kenapa. "Lepaskan aku! Tempatmu adalah dengan wanita-wanita seksi yang dibayar mahal."

"Kau sudah tahu?"

"Sejak awal aku tahu."

Nash membuat tatapannya menerawang, "Lalu kenapa kau tiba-tiba melarikan diri?"

"Karena kau brengsek! Apa untungnya bagiku menghabiskan waktuku berhubungan dengan orang seperti kau?"

"Ah, tapi kau merindukanku, Shougo."

Haizaki membuat tatapannya melotot, terkejut berlebihan. "Apa—?"

"Kau berdiri di depan apartemenku," Nash terkekeh meremehkan. "Apa yang bisa menjelaskan semua itu?"

Haizaki membalas dengan nada suara meninggi, "A-aku ingin me-mengakhiri semua ini! Jangan lagi menemuiku, jangan menyapaku meskipun kita tidak sengaja bertemu."

Nash menyipitkan kedua matanya, "Kau ingin menyiksaku?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Haizaki berujar ketus. "Jika kau membutuhkan seks, kau bisa mendapatkannya dengan mudah. Seperti sebelum-sebelumny—"

Kalimat itu tidak pernah selesai diucapkan. Melalui bibir Haizaki yang terbuka, Nash menyerbu memasukan lidahnya ke dalam sana secara tiba-tiba, memotong perkataan Haizaki di tengah jalan. Menimbulkan suara tersedak keluar dari tenggorokan laki-laki di bawahnya. Membawa sang lawan ke dalam permainan keras yang disukainya. Nash menggigit bibir bawah lawannya dengan gemas, menimbulkan desah kesakitan keluar dari laki-laki abu-abu itu; suara yang dia rindukan.

Di luar ekspektasi Haizaki, Nash tidak melakukan apa-apa lagi ketika melepaskan ciumannya. Dengan napasnya yang terengah-engah, Haizaki menyatukan atensinya penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau—"

"Jika kau merasa tersiksa, sebenarnya aku merasa terpenjara."

Suara Nash yang begitu berat itu keluar, membuat Haizaki bergeming sejenak meresapinya. Nash mendecih pada detik berikutnya.

"Ketika aku menemukanmu, perempuan-perempuan penghibur itu rasanya sudah tidak menarik lagi."

Dalam geming, Haizaki merasakan napasnya tercekat, tatapannya bergetar. Kemudian dia berkata, "Jangan teruskan omong kosong itu, sialan!" dia mendesis tertahan.

"Kau memang bebal—"

"Karena itu, lepaskan aku— _akh_!"

Haizaki terkejut luar biasa ketika laki-laki itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya, menindihnya; menyatukan dada mereka dan irama deru berisik di dalamnya. Dari samping kepalanya, Nash berbisik tepat di telinga laki-laki itu, "Menurutmu kenapa aku terus melakukannya denganmu meskipun banyak wanita cantik menungguku di luar sana?" katanya.

Konsentrasinya terbelah. Di samping kata-kata bernada rendah menggoda Nash, terbukti degup jantung laki-laki Amerika itu sangat kuat tidak teratur. "Mu-mudah saja. Kau brengsek," Haizaki membuka suaranya. "Karena aku tidak bisa hamil. Itu hal yang merepotkan bagimu; perempuan bisa mengandung ketika kau menodai mereka. Memakai pengaman juga sama merepotkan."

Nash membuat jarak lagi di antara mereka, menatap mata Haizaki penuh keseriusan. "Itu yang kau pikirkan? Aku bisa saja melakukannya dengan laki-laki lain."

"Mungkin kau tidak ingin susah-susah menca—"

"Dengar, Haizaki Shougo. Kau merepotkan. Kau berisik, keras kepala, pemberontak. Kau meninju perut dan wajahku setiap saat. Seharusnya aku bisa mencari orang lain yang lebih mudah _dijinakkan_ , tapi nyatanya tidak," Nash membalas panjang lebar, "Karena aku tidak bisa lepas darimu."

Haizaki bergeming tidak dapat berkata-kata. Sialan laki-laki Amerika itu dan mulut brengseknya yang meluluhkan.

Nash tersenyum menyeringai, memikat pesona. Laki-laki pirang keemasan itu menyentuh pelipis lawan bicaranya, pelan. "Kau terkadang bisa menjadi sangat manis," gumamnya, "Seperti sekarang."

Wajahnya merona merah jambu memalukan, Haizaki melempar pandangannya ke sembarang arah. Dia menggerutu dengan suara kecil, "Dasar sialan ..."

Nash tertawa, "Jangan takut untuk jatuh cinta padaku, _lil' brat_."

"Si-siapa yang—"

"Ya ... mungkin kau tidak akan mengaku dengan mudah," Nash berujar santai. "Tapi kau menyebutku brengsek dan suka bermain-main dengan wanita penghibur—kau cemburu—dan kau memaksaku mengakhiri hubungan ini agar kau tidak dibuang pada akhirnya seperti perempuan-perempuan itu."

Haizaki melebarkan tatapannya, wajahnya semakin merah memalukan sekarang. "Brengsek! Persetan! Lepaskan aku sekarang!" dia berujar memberontak.

Nash justru tertawa kecil melihatnya, "Wah, sepertinya tebakanku benar."

"Lepaskan, aku bilang! Aku muak melihat wajahmu!"

"Baiklah, baiklah," Nash berujar menyerah. "Tapi katakan bahwa kau percaya padaku dan tidak akan menghindar lagi."

Haizaki mendecih, sebelum akhirnya membalas asal-asalan, "Iya, iya. Terserah."

"Kau tidak serius. Bagaimana aku bisa percaya?"

"Aku serius, aku serius."

"Katakan dengan benar."

Mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, Haizaki membalas, "Aku percaya padamu dan aku tidak akan menghindar lagi—kau puas?"

Nash tersenyum bangga, "Sekarang cium aku, manis."

"Ha?! Si-sialan," Haizaki berujar, "Untuk apa? Kau sudah sering mendapatkannya dariku, 'kan?"

"Aku yang menciummu," balas Nash. "Kau tidak pernah menciumku duluan."

"Ta-tapi—"

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu terus. Kau ingin aku menyerangmu sekarang?"

"Ugh!" Pada akhirnya laki-laki bernetra abu-abu itu membalas dengan nada tidak ikhlas, "Mendekatlah bodoh! Bagaimana aku bisa menciummu sedangkan kau memegangi kedua tanganku?"

Nash tertawa renyah, "Kau benar."

Kemudian Nash mendekatkan dirinya searah gravitasi. Haizaki mengangkat kepalanya susah payah karena kedua tangannya yang belum dilepaskan, lalu dia mengecup bibir si pirang keemasan pelan-pelan. Ini bukan gaya yang cocok untuk Nash, tapi entah kenapa dia tetap menyukainya.

"Sekarang lepaskan aku," Haizaki berujar menuntut, tatapannya tajam. Wajah yang diusahakannya menjadi menyeramkan itu gagal total karena sebenarnya dia masih merasa malu berat.

"Ya, sesuai janjiku."

Ketika kungkungan itu akhirnya mengembalikan kebebasannya, Haizaki beranjak tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun lagi, membuat langkah pergi menjauh menuju pintu utama apartemen. Sementara Nash duduk di atas ranjang seraya memandangi punggung Haizaki yang bergerak menjauh.

"Shougo."

Suara Nash yang memecah keheningan sejenak tadi membuat langkah Haizaki yang tinggal selangkah lagi menuju pintu keluar itu terhenti secara refleks. Dia berbalik, "Apa?" tanyanya.

Nash balas menyatukan atensi dengannya, tatapannya sulit diartikan. "Aku harap kau mau ikut denganku ke Amerika ... suatu saat."

Terkejut, Haizaki refleks berbalik lagi menghadap pintu, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang berubah memalukan, "Aku bahkan belum lulus SMA, bodoh!"

Nash tertawa kecil, tapi apa yang ingin dia katakan langsung tertahan di ujung lidah ketika Haizaki keburu menambahkan dengan suara kecil yang nyaris berbisik—

"Tapi aku akan memikirkannya."

—sebelum akhirnya dia membuka pintu apartemen dengan kunci yang menggantung di dekat sana, menutup pintunya rapat-rapat, kabur dengan berlari kencang.

Terbengong-bengong selama sekian detik, Nash menepuk kepalanya sendiri kemudian. Menopang wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, semacam orang yang sedang frustasi. Tapi di balik gestur tersebut, sebenarnya sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas.

"Sialan, apa-apaan anak berandalan itu."

Tatkala itu, jantungnya lagi-lagi berdetak kencang.

Nash tidak bisa mempercayainya, tapi kenyataan telah menjawab semuanya.

Haizaki benar-benar sebuah eksistensi yang menjeratnya dalam pesona.

* * *

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

TOLONG APA INI. ADUH INI GAK NYAMBUNG.. MAAFKAN AKUUUU /caps keinjek/?

Saya tidak menyangka saya benar-benar ngetik ini setelah saya dapat ilham gila tentang Nash dan Haizaki sesaat sebelum tidur :") sebenarnya bayangan saya jauh lebih berbahaya dari fanfiksi ini, tapi saya tidak sanggup mengetiknya :"D (eaks)

Maaf, saya bikin Haizaki nya versi rambut abu-abu karena versi satu itu bikin saya kesengsem berat sama Bang Jaki, duh xD saya juga tanpa sadar menyebut Nash dengan namanya sedangkan Haizaki dengan marganya (baru sadar waktu selesai ngetik)... habisnya kebiasaan sih hiks, maaf ya ;;_;;

Yaa, maafkan kegejean fanfiksi ini teman-teman :"D Kalo berkenan, boleh dong minta kritik dan sarannya ke kolom review hehehe (muka ngarep) ... makasih banyak, ya! :)


End file.
